Attemped Comedy- Holidays
by 4turtlesgirl
Summary: Like the title says. It's me trying to be funny on different holidays. It didn't turn out to well but I don't care. You might like it, so read on. And by the way, the first and so far only chapter is kind of messed up.


**The Thanks Giving Story...**

One day, on the day before Thanks Giving... Amy Rose was baking a pie that didn't turn out to well...

"STUPID PIE! Why do they always burn!? I need something to take to my mom's house!" Amy yelled. She through the pie out the window.

**MEANWHILE. Just outside her house.**

"You'll never beat me, Sonic The Hedgehog!" Eggman yelled.

"Sure I won't. I've beat you dozens of times!" Sonic replied.

-SPLAT- Suddenly, a random, burnt pie hit Eggman's face.

"OH MY GOSH! What is happening!? I can't see! What is this trickery!? Help me! It burns! I can't feel my face!" Eggman yelled as he ran all the way to where ever he went.

Then, Amy ran out of her house towards Sonic.

"Hello there, my beloved!" Amy said, handing him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Sonic asked.

"My mom is inviting everyone shes known or heard of to her ThanksGiving party." Amy said.

"Why would I go?" Sonic asked.

"Because my mom is sensitive and will send my dad at you with a rifle if you don't." Amy said.

"But I don't-" Sonic was interrupted.

"Good! And you can hand out these while you're at it!" Amy said. She handed him the rest of the invitations.

"I-"

"Thanks! Bye." She ran off.

"Now your stuck delivering hundreds of invitations to people you don't even know." Tails said.

"When did you get here?" Sonic asked.

"Uh... I'm not here." Tails said.

"Yes you are." Sonic said.

POP! Tails suddenly disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Hey! Where did you go!" Sonic asked aloud.

"No where..." Tail's voice echoed.

"Okay then. You be no where. I have a few hundred invitations to give out.

**MEANWHILE**

"I'll get that hedgehog!" Eggman yelled.

"I don't know Doctor. Sonic, must be pretty smart if he out-smarted ya with a pie." Cubot said, with a southern accent. (For those of you who don't know him, he's been in some recent games along with Cubot. They're kind of a replacement for Decoe and Bocoe.)

"Indeed." Orbot said.

"Oh! Shut up! You idiots couldn't do any better." Eggman snapped. "Wait! I've got it! I know just how to get him back!"

**MEANWHILE-THE NEXT DAY**

The next day, Sonic and Tails walked up to Amy's Parents's house and knocked.

"Here we are..." Sonic said.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Tails said.

"I know. But I'd rather not be chased by a guy with a rifle." Sonic said.

"But you could easily outrun anybody."

The door swung open.

"Cooooommmee iiiiinn..."Said a creepy, high-pitched voice.

"Sonic, that voice is creepy." Tails exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, it can't be worse than Eggman." Sonic said.

Then they stepped into the pitch dark house. The door closed behind them.

"Its dark in here..." Tails said.

"Don't worry Tails. I-(gasp) Something grabbed my shoulder!" Sonic said loudly.

The lights suddenly turned on and Sonic saw that the person who had grabbed his shoulder was some lady.

"Hello. I'm Amy's mother. You can call me Amber. I'm sorry about the dark. My husband was changing a cracked light bulb. WEREN'T YOU, HONEY!" Amber said.

"Yes, dear." Said a voice from somewhere.

"Don't you have any windows?" Tails asked.

"Unfortunately, only a few." Amber said. "Anyway, I assume your Sonic and Tails. We were worried you weren't coming. All the other guests are here already. Here, why don't you go see them." Amber said.

She pushed them into the crowded living room. Every one Sonic knew and many more were there.

"Well, I guess were stuck here. No bailing out now." Sonic said. "Tails? Where are you?"

"Over here! Help me! I'm being suffocated by a group of people!" Tails yelled.

Sonic an over and pulled him out.

"Tails, seriously. We're not in this room for more than ten seconds and your already choking." Sonic said.

"Sorry... Hey! Isn't that Knuckles?" Tails wondered.

"Your right! It is! Hey Knuckles, you were forced to come too?" Sonic asked as he and Tails made their way around people towards Knuckles.

"Oh, your here too." Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yah." Sonic said.

"I wouldn't expect you to come to something like this." Tails said.

"I wasn't going to come but a few minutes after I was supposed to be here a guy with a rifle started chasing me. I came here to hide out for a while. AND! I hid the master emerald in that closet." Knuckles said, pointing to a locked closet across the room. He started to walk away. "By the way, Tails just disappeared into a crowd."

"Not again! Tails, where are you?" Sonic asked, almost yelling.

"Sonic! Help me! I'm suffocating in the crowd! Again!" Tails yelled.

Sonic pulled him out of the crowd.

"Thanks again." Tails said, gasping for breath.

Sonic turned and saw Rouge standing right next to him.

"Oh, hi" Sonic said, surprised.

"Haven't seen anything like a chaos emerald, have you?" Rouge asked.

"No. Why?"

"I can tell their must be one around here somewhere. Knuckles wouldn't leave the Master Emerald unguarded. Anyway, if you have no information, then I'll be off." Rouge went into the crowd.

"That was random." Tails said.

"Yah, I didn't expect that at all."

Sonic turned back around again but this time saw Amy near him.

"Or that." Sonic said, once again surprised. "What's with people and sneaking up on me today!"

"Be quiet! My mothers coming!" Amy said in a loud whisper. She pushed him and Tails into a closet near the entry way.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I have to hide you before she gets here!" She closed the door and had her back pressed against it.

"Why am I in here?" Tails asked.

"Be quiet!" Amy said.

They were quiet for what seemed like hours when suddenly...

"Oh, there you are Amy. Have you seen that Sonic guy. Do you know?" Amber asked.

"Nope. Sorry mom. I don't know where he could be. Did you check the living room?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Twice already."

"Well, there's a lot of people out there. Maybe you walked past him without noticing."

"Okay, I'll check again. Don't forget about the turkey."

"Okay I won't." Amy's mother walked away. She stepped away from the door and Sonic and Tails fell on the floor.

"Were you listening to that?" Amy asked.

"No." Sonic said.

"Then why did you fall out like that?" Amy asked.

"It's a small closet." Tails explained.

"Whatever. I have to go get a turkey." Amy said, as she walked away. "See you later."

"Now what?" Tails asked.

"I have no idea." Sonic replied.

"Hey Sonic! I forgot to mention." Knuckles suddenly appeared.

"What." Sonic asked.

"When I came in I overheard Amy's mom talking about going after people who didn't arrive yet and they mentioned you. So I broke the light bulb when they weren't looking to buy you some time." Knuckles explained.

"Did you really, Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Yah. You can thank me later." Knuckles said.

**MEANWHILE- IN THE GROCERY STORE**

"Darn! There's only one turkey left!" Amy said. She started walking fast towards the turkey. "Yes! I got it!"

_"Hey mom, isn't that the last turkey?"_

_"Oh my, I need a turkey for my dinner too."_

_"It just isn't Thanks Giving without the turkey after all."_

_"That's the last one!"_

_"Get that turkey!"_

"Oh no..." Amy made a run for the cash.

After a long and hard fight, Amy, unfortunately, did not get the turkey.

"What am I going to do. I need a turkey for Thanks Giving." Amy said sadly.

"Are you looking for a pie? Well, I just happen to have an extra one with me." Said a really fat, familiar guy in a weird suit.

"I'm looking for a turkey." Amy corrected.

"Well, I have that too! Here you go! Just let me get it out of my bag here and there you go!" Said the weird guy.

"Okay. If you insist." Amy said.

And then the fat guy ran away.

**MEANWHILE**

"HAHA! That should do it!" Eggman exclaimed.

"That's great, sir, but what did you do exactly?" Orbot asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I actually stole that turkey and planted a bomb in it. Then I gave it to one of Sonic's friends. Once they cut pen the turkey to eat it will blow up! MWAHAHA!" Eggman laughed.

"That's brilliant!" Orbot said.

"I'm sure the people at Amber's party will be really surprised when that blows!" Cubot added.

"Did you say Amber? As in Amy's mother Amber?" Eggman stopped laughing and asked.

"Well, yes..." Orbot said.

"You idiots why didn't you tell me sooner!? We have to catch that turkey!"

**MEANWHILE. YES ANOTHER MEANWHILE.**

"Hey Mom! I got the turkey!" Amy yelled.

"Thank you dear!" Amber yelled across the house.

"Amy help!" Tails ran up to Amy. "In the living room...Sonic- he didn't apologize to Knuckles- he threw a tantrum... that's all..." Tails fell to the floor, obviously exhausted.

Amy set down the turkey and went into the living room.

"I deserve a thank you!" Knuckles yelled as he threw a punch at Sonic and missed.

"Why do you care so much. It was one thing!" Sonic yelled back.

"I didn't have to save you!" Knuckles yelled.

"Guys, stop! Your going to end up hurting someone." Amy said.

"Don't worry." Sonic said as he dodged another punch. "Everyone is on the other side of the room. They're fine."

"What about my parents?"

"Well, your father is asleep and your mom put on some really loud music right after you came in." Sonic explained.

"Stop talking and fight!" Said Knuckles.

He tried to punch Sonic again but he dodged, making Knuckles hit a locked closet. He made a big hole in the middle revealing the Master Emerald.

"There it is! I was right!" Rouge said, she went towards it.

"Keep away from it you bat!" Knuckles yelled, he attempted to block her but she kicked him and pushed him to where the turkey was set on the floor.

"Hey, what's that?" Knuckles wondered.

He looked in the turkey and saw something that looked like a bomb making a faint beeping sound.

"OH MY GOSH! Guys there's a bo-" Sonic was thrown into Knuckles.

"Ugh... When did Rouge get so strong?" Sonic asked. "Tails, where are you? Your not lost in the crowd again are you?"

"No, I'm right here." Tails crawled in to the edge of the living room where Sonic was.

"Sonic are you all right!?" Amy ran over.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sonic replied.

"There you are!" Amber said. "I was looking for you earlier!"

"Hi mom." Amy said.

"Good evening dear. Anyway, your_ The _Sonic the hedgehog aren't you? I've heard so much about you from my daughter.

"You only realize who he is now?" Tails asked.

"Does it look like I keep up with the news. We don't have a tv. Anyway, you must really like my daughter if you spend so much time together, am I right?" Amber asked.

"Actually, I don't like her like that." Sonic said.

"Let me ask again." Amber said. "You must really like each other if you spend so much time together, am I right?" Amber said, a little more aggressively.

"Heh... Amy, can you get your mother. She's kind of creeping me out..." Sonic asked.

"Okay! Mom, you should continue cooking." Amy said.

"Fine! I'll go. I need to put this turkey in any way. HONEY! PREHEAT THE OVEN, PLEASE!"

"Yes, dear." Amy's dad replied in a tired voice, he had obviously just woken up.

"Goodbye." Amber said. She walked away.

"Mrfmafgh!" Knuckles grumbled.

"Sonic, your on Knuckles." Tails pointed out.

"Oh, sorry Knuckles. I didn't notice." Sonic said.

"That doesn't matter! There is a bomb in that turkey!" Knuckles yelled.

"Um... are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Did Rouge throw you that hard?" Sonic asked.

"Yah, Knuckles. Why would there be a bomb in the turkey?" Tails asked.

"Just go look!" Knuckles yelled.

"Why don't you go sit down for a while." Amy offered.

"Fine! If you don't believe me then I'll prove it!" Knuckles yelled and stormed away.

**MEANWHILE. BUT NOT THAT FAR THIS TIME. ONLY AT THE FRONT DOOR.**

-RING-

"Who is it?" Amber opened the front door.

"Oh, hello Amber. I came to wish you a happy Thanks Giving." Eggman answered.

"Oh! How nice. Its Mr. Robotnik. Would you like to join us. I must have forgotten to send you an invitation. I'm sorry." Amber offered.

"I would love to join you." Eggman replied.

"Good. Just don't pull any mean tricks." Amber said.

"GET HIM!" Amy yelled. She appeared and hit Eggman with her hammer.

"Charge!" Sonic yelled.

"Don't let him escape!" Tails yelled.

"Ow! What are you doing to me?" Eggman asked as they hit him repeatedly.

"Would the three of you get off of our guest!" Amber yelled. In one good swipe she threw Sonic, Tails and Amy off of Eggman and into a wall.

"Mom! You can't invite him! He's evil!" Amy yelled.

"As far as I'm concerned, he is a good person." Amber said.

"How could you think that!?" Amy cried.

"I don't have a tv, remember?" Amber said. "Are you all right Mr. Robotnik?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Eggman replied.

"Now! You three be nice. I have to continue dinner." Amber scolded.

"May I help? I could be of some use." Eggman offered.

"Oh, you're so nice. Of course you can."

Eggman and Amber went into the kitchen.-RING-

"Oh, who could it be now? HONEY! COULD YOU GET THE DOOR!?"

"Yes, dea- (snore)" Amy's dad replied.

"I swear, that man! I'm sorry Mr. Robotnik, I have to go get that." Amber apologized.

"That's quite fine." Eggman insisted.

Amber walked out of the room to wards the door. Eggman took this to his advantage and opened the oven door.

"Now all I have to do is switch the turkey with the one I've hidden outside and-" Eggman was interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked.

"Oh, I thought the turkey looked done so I was just checking on it." Eggman lied.

"Well, okay. I believe you." Amber said. "Oh, your right. It is done."

"There's something I should tell you about that turkey..." Eggman said.

"And what would that be?" Amber asked.

"There's a-" Eggman was interrupted.

"THERES A BOMB IN THE TURKEY!" Knuckles yelled.

"What?" Amber asked, confused.

"Lady, this will sound completely insane but there is defiantly a bomb inside of that turkey." Knuckles walked over to her.

"That's completely insane and not possible." Amber said.

"Maybe we should consider-" Eggman was once again interrupted.

"No! I don't believe either of you." Amber assured.

"Then I have no choice but to take it and get rid of it myself." Knuckles said.

"You will not!" Amber said.

-SMACK- Knuckles flew through the kitchen wall right into the living room and smashed into Rouge who was holding the master emerald. The emerald broke.

"Ahh! No! Knuckles you idiot! You broke the master emerald!" Rouge said as she kicked Knuckles. He went flying right into another wall and fell unconscious.

**BACK IN THE KITCHEN...**

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave the kitchen." Amber said.

"Why?" Eggman asked.

"I don't want to be hearing nonesence from people while I'm cooking, so please leave." Amber pushed Eggman out of the kitchen.

"Drat! I'll have to find another way to switch the turkeys. That sounded so stupid..." Eggman said out loud.

**MEANWHILE, AGAIN**

"Hey! Hey Knuckles. Get up. Hey!" Sonic said as he tried to get Knuckles up. "He really needs to stop taking naps."

"He's not sleeping, Sonic, he's unconscious." Tails corrected.

"Same thing. By the way, when is that Thanksgiving dinner going to be ready? Its taking awhile." Sonic said.

"Everyone come to the dining room! Dinners ready!" Amber's voice echoed through the small, creepy house.

"Thats convenient." Tails remarked.

"Don't go!" Knuckles suddenly sprang up.

"Knuckles, your awake." Sonic pointed out.

"Don't eat the dinner!" Knuckles said.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Didn't I tell you already? There's a-" Sonic's hand flew over Knuckle's mouth.

"There's a bomb in the turkey? We know. You said that earlier." Sonic imitated Knuckles.

"I'm not lying!" Knuckles snapped.

"Think about it. If there was a bomb in any food than wouldn't somebody of found out by now. And something defiantly would've happened in the oven." Tails explained.

"Whatever! I'm leaving. You can all blow up for all I care." Knuckles stormed out of the house.

"Let's go." Sonic said.

"Yup." Tails agreed.

**AT DINNER...**

"Everything looks good, Mom." Amy complimented.

"Why thank you, Amy. But before we start eating, I have to ask, where did the rest of my many guests run off to?" Amber said as she looked around and saw only Sonic, Amy, Tails, Dr, Eggman, and her husband at the dining room table.

"Well," Tails spoke up. "Rouge went to fix the emerald, Team Chaotix had some job, Knuckles thought he was going to blow up and left, and everyone else just disappeared into thin air somehow." Tails explained.

"Somehow..." Eggman muttered.

"What did you do now, Eggman!?" Sonic snapped.

"How about we start eating?" Amy said, loudly.

So, everyone said a payer, except Amy's Dad who had fallen asleep in his food, and started putting food on their plates.

"Oh! You must have forgotten some seasoning on this turkey. Here, I'll go fix it..." Eggman tried to grab the turkey. Amber flicked a piece of hot mashed potatoes on to his face. "OW!"

"No! It will stay here. Now, I'll take the first piece..." Amber said.

Eggman shrank in his chair. Everyone else waited. Amber went to cut the turkey and inconveniently hit the exact spot where the bomb was. She heard a quick beeping sound.

"Oh my! There IS a bomb in the turkey!" That was all she had time to say.

**BOOM!**

The house blew up! The End!


End file.
